


Feel The Light Start To Tremble

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Drift Compatibility, F/M, Kissing, Pacific Rim AU, probably incorrect verb tenses in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is more surprised then them when they start a dance battle on an xbox and come out drift compatible. </p><p>An Ever Afters Pacific Rim AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Light Start To Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This started out as a random post about how I love Pacific Rim and then I started commenting what eventually turned into this fic. It's a little disjointed because of the way I originally did it. Also, apologies to everyone who searches the Pacific Rim tags and finds only AUs from other fandoms (I've been there).
> 
>  
> 
> Title from One Republic's "If I Lose Myself"

**Rory Landon had never even considered Jaegers until she was selected from among her classmates to join the program. Once at the Shatterdome, she quickly befriended one of the top engineers on the project, Lena LaMarelle.**  
  
**Chase Turnleaf had dreamed of piloting one ever since his brother was killed during the first wave. He'd been training for this his entire life and was not about to let this civilian get in his way.**  
  
**No one was more surprised then them when they started a dance battle on an xbox and came out drift compatible.**  
  
**Their Jaeger, Itari Destined, has been perfected for fighting all parts of the Kaiju at the same time. It twists and slices, with blades in the heels and an extendable sword, and is one of the first with preliminary flight technology.**

 _Jaegers of the Twenty-first Century,_ Hannah Copeland

 

"Ready, Landon?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Inside the suit, her hands are shaking.  
"INITIATING NEURAL HANDSHAKE IN 3 . . . 2 . . .1 . . ."

  
This isn't her memory. This strange blond man hugging her before leaving with a beautiful woman. A telegram. A house draped in black. A silent mother. Don't chase the rabbit.

  
This isn't his memory. Moving around every six months, following the camera, being invisible and too bright at the same time. Avoiding the cameras, the screen is so, so lonely. Don't chase the rabbit.

 

 

The most important thing, when drifiting, is trust.

It's his memory. Cal taught him how to fly, a long time ago.

The first time, he fell.

_Too high. No. No, I'll fall, too high, too high._  
_Landon?_  
_Too . . ._  
_Get it together, Landon! You can do this!_  
. . .  
_Come on, just one foot, then the other, and then we go. You can do it. Leave the rabbit alone._  
_I-_  
_Rory, we can do it. Let's go._

The Itari Destined takes a step, then two, and then it runs towards the Kaiju, Draconis Melodius. Towards danger.

 

 

 

  
The drift is amazing. For the first time, Rory truly knows herself.

  
The first few drops, she climbs out of _Itari Destined_ and falls right into bed. After her fifth drop, she's wide awake. They end up together. He's perched on top of a cabinet, playing with a bit of string.

She's sitting on a table next to the cabinet, legs dangling over the edge.

She knows him, inside and out. She's literally been inside his head, but she doesn't _know_ Chase.

She doesn't know what makes him laugh so hard that he can't speak, she doesn't know his favorite book, things that casual acquaintances would know but she doesn't.

He catches her looking at him. Another Chase would grin and tease her, but this one slowly lifts a corner of his mouth. You forget, he's been inside her head, too.

She _wants_ him. She has to know that he's there. He's hunched over between the cabinet and the roof. She stands up, and her hands don't shake.

He _needs_ her. He needs to know that she's real, that she's here. He needs to feel his skin against hers, the closest thing outside of the Drift.

He leans forward, she grips the edge. The table wobbles, and she doesn't even notice. The string's forgotten and her hands are in his hair and their lips press together and ohhh.

God, they're made for each other. The lonely princess and the grieving knight. They _fit._

The lines between their bodies blur, and the lines between their minds.

She sighs, and he feels it in his shoulders. There's nothing holding them back.

 

 

_Together._

 


End file.
